With development of science and technology, communications technologies also develop rapidly.
In an existing communications system, when user equipment is ready for occupying a channel to send information, first the user equipment needs to send a scheduling request (SR), and then after a central control node receives the scheduling request sent by the user equipment, the central control node allocates a resource to the user equipment, and sends a resource indication to the user equipment using signaling. Then the user equipment uses a resource allocated by a network device for data transmission.
However, in device-to-device (D2D) communication, because no central control node allocates, to user equipment that needs to send information, a resource for sending the information, there exists a case in which different plurality of user equipment acquire a resource in a competitive access manner and consequently a collision of the resource may occur during competitive access.